All sorts of clothes on the market are generally divided into two categories: winter clothing and summer clothing. But during freezing weather conditions, no matter what the constituents of the cloth are, a person always needs to put on several heavy clothes to keep the body warm enough. However, this results in a restriction of the person's motion, as well as increasing expenditures for clothing. In Taiwan, cold weather does not often occur during the year. Housewives usually have the distress of not having room for storing family members' winter clothes. Moreover, heaters are not popular in Taiwan, and so people have to wear several layers of clothes in the winter, even staying indoors, which makes people feel tiresome. Children and babies generally do not care for quilts during sleeping, which is one of the reasons that they often catch cold. Such problems exist despite the fact that there are some "belly-bands" on the market, those just produce a local warm effect on the abdomen, not on the whole body. Thus, the function of prior art clothing in keeping the body protected from cold can be improved.